Harry Potter and The MadGirls
by The MadGirls
Summary: Harry Potter é obrigado a retornar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria para terminar seu ultimo ano letivo. Lá ele conhece as “MadGirls” uma grupo de cinco garotas que tem uma certa ligação com ele chegam para causar um certo e inevitável... Caos...!
1. Prólogo

Antes de qualquer coisa, vamos deixar claro, nós somos uma EQUIPE, As MadGirls, os capitulos são escritos por Jennevivy e Claire, as idéias de Emilly são importantes para cada capitulo, e todos eles são betados pela Claire, desculpem-nos os erros inevitaveis aque acabam passando despercebidos :)

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

_- Eu quero começar, Jenni! – Falava a morena de olhos verdes profundos, enquanto tentava pegar o gravador da mão da loira._

_- Não enche, Lilly, eu que vou começar – Retrucava a loira de olhos azuis com as sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto puxava o gravador para mais junto de si._

_- Fiquem as duas quietas, quem começa sou eu. – disse a loira recém chegada tomando o gravador das mãos das amigas – A Lou e a Hay vão entender, ninguém mandou elas demorarem... – Falou sentando-se no sofá e cruzando as pernas com elegância._

Tudo começou na França, Beauxbattons. Faltava dois dias para o natal e Madame Maxine nos dava uma bela de uma bronca. Meu padrasto e os pais das garotas estavam presentes junto com o professor de história da magia. Eu não fazia idéia do que eles falavam, só olhava para os pés balançando-os freneticamente perdida nos meus pensamentos. Louise olhava para a diretora de cara feia enquanto retrucava tudo em voz extremamente baixa, seu orgulho ultrapassava limites! Jennivivy nem ao menos percebera sua mãe ali, ouvia musica no aparelho trouxa balançando a cabeça animadamente. Emilly ultrapassava as leis dos bons alunos. Estava cantando, sim, cantando! E era alguma baladinha inglesa pelo o que eu percebi. Tatiane estava absorta nas pinturas dos quadros, obviamente uma distração para não rir da cara da diretora...

Não tínhamos motivos nenhum para prestar atenção. Não era a primeira vez ali. Até que nós ouvimos a palavra "Transferência".

Era isso. Seríamos expulsas daquela escola medíocre?! Nós levantamos nosso reino naquela escola e com elas morreríamos! PAM! Morremos. Foi exatamente o que pensamos. Aquela escola não era NADA sem as Mad's. Nós fazíamos aquela escola ser tão boa. Inacreditável. Parecíamos incrédulas. E realmente estávamos! COMO PODEM NOS EXPULSAR POR CAUSA DA MALDITA GABRIELLE DELAC...

_- Chegamos! – Disse a voz de uma ruiva de olhos claros – Não acredito! Hayley, elas começaram sem nós! – Falou a ruiva revirando os olhos automaticamente._

_- Ah. Podem apagar porque nós vamos começar de novo, não é Lou? Se vocês não nos ouvirem vai ser pior. Bem pior. – Falou a segunda morena que havia chegado naquele momento enquanto pegava o gravador e apagava tudo._

_- Agora... Comecemos onde tudo realmente começou, por favor Claire... – Falou Louise mais calma se sentando._

_- Certo... – Respondeu a loira de cabelo cacheado pegando o gravador da morena com cabelo fatalmente alterado para loiro._

Tudo **realmente** começou três dias antes do natal...

* * *

Esse é o prólogo gente! Esperamos que tenham gostados, deixem reviews :)


	2. Expulsas!

**Primeiro capitulo postando jáaa! :D Eu sei que tá atrasado de acordo com a Floreios e Borrões, mas a gente faz o possível, right? Bem, capitulo escrito por Jennevivy, betado por Claire. Esperamos que gostem!**

* * *

**Capitulo Um**: _Expulsas_

_Narração por Jennivivy, parte um._

Era de manhã e todas as garotas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Beauxbatons estavam levantando para mais uma droga de dia letivo...

- Anda Hey! Acorda! Levanta – berrava Emilly, a morena de olhos verdes que vinha do banho mega demorado tirando as cobertas de cima da Hayley. – Nós vamos nos atrasar!

- Não... Me deixa aqui... Devolve...! Solta, Lilly! – Dizia Hayley com seus cabelos ruivos bagunçados. Ela ainda usava a camisola e agora tentava recuperar as cobertas para poder voltar a dormir...

Já estava quase na hora do café e Hayley Poyter ainda estava na cama! Isso não tinha cabimento **nenhum**, principalmente pelo fato de ela não ter intenção de se levantar. Todas nós ficamos próximas á cama de Hayley e de repente... BUM! Foi esse o barulho da super bomba que eu criei com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Eu sempre disse que essa bomba era feita para acordar "meninas dorminhocas" e dito feito. Hay levantou num pulo com um olhar de assassina psicopata e se dirigiu ao banheiro resmungando para tomar o banho de DUAS horas e arrumar o cabelo "imenso", já que era vaidosa demais... Fazer o que, a gente agüenta.

---

Depois de todas prontas, nós, as MadGirls nos dirigíamos até o salão principal para o nosso café da manhã e depois, seguirmos até a aula inútil e inevitável de História da Magia, blerg. Nosso café da manhã, parecia café feito para CAVALO, é, cavalo... Cavalo, elefante, bode... Era um regime militar de frutas, sucos naturais... Louise – sempre sincera - achava aquilo tudo uma grande besteira, seus olhos azuis sempre permaneciam vidrados no doce de chocolate que ela trazia consigo.

- Cara, não sei como vocês não passam fome comendo só esses matinhos até o almoço... – Ela falava olhando indignada para o prato de porcelana tendo como desenho maçãs bem vermelhas. – Isso não sustenta nem um pato!

- Calma Lou... E toma cuidado comesses docinhos aí, se a Miss Delacour te pega você leva uma detenção na hora... – Dizia Claire olhando para Gabrielle Delacour com um tom de deboche. A garota era linda, uma mini Fleur Delacour. Nossa maior inimiga por acaso.

- E eu tenho problemas com a Mini-Fleur, Cláh? – Retrucava Louise com ironia e saboreava o seu delicioso pedaço de bolo de chocolate escondido dentro de sua bolsa de couro com chaveiros infantis – É só ameaça-la que ela fica boazinha...

Claire acenou afirmando com a cabeça. Mas eu tenho certeza que ela nunca se esquecera do dia que Gabrielle nos dedurou para a gigantona esquisita da Madame Máxime por termos dado uma mudança no vestidinho ridículo que aquela velha tem coragem de chamar de uniforme, nós não fizemos nada, só deixamo-os com uma aparência apresentável. Mas a loira da Cláh não ficou séria, não faço idéia do que ela tenha pensado, mas eu sei que ela começou a rir...

Para a minha alegria e a de muitos, era sexta-feira, último dia inútil de aula e o dia que chegava o correio... Como sempre, todas nós recebíamos cartas, mas Lilly não gostava que o Edward, o irmão gêmeo dela sabe, me mandasse cartas... Fazer o que se nós duas éramos as únicas que tínhamos irmãos da mesma idade...? A Lilly na verdade, tinha dois irmãos. Eram trigêmeos. Eram os três idênticos, porém a única diferença era que Emma tinha uma pinta na barriga, nada de mais. Eu tenho um irmão. O Draco. Sim, Draco Malfoy é meu meio irmão, o garoto loiro e bonito da Sonserina lá em Hogwarts... Digamos que eu sou fruto de uma aventura vivida por Lucio Malfoy com a minha mãe, uma famosa cantora chamada Marry Sting... Por sorte papai me assumiu e então, Draco e eu somos como melhores amigos e eu sempre recebia cartas dele... E digamos que os irmãos da Lilly junto com o Draco, estudam em Hogwarts e só nós éramos desprovidas de sorte e vivíamos em Beauxbatons.

Nós éramos famosas por causa do nosso humilde ar maroto... As "MadGirls". Era assim que nos chamavam. Diziam que nós éramos as meninas mais bonitas do mundo mágico... E eu não vou discutir, não é? Admito que éramos muito populares lá na Beauxbatons... E devido a isso, veio a idéia do século que, com certeza, nos tornaria mais conhecida que Harry Potter.

- Pára tudo! Tive uma idéia... – Berrou Hayley com um sorriso largo nos lábios – É sexta-feira e nós vamos fechar a semana com chave de ouro! – Concluiu a garota.

Nós ficamos olhando a expressão de alegria que havia se formado no rosto de Hay e pode apostar que ficamos assustadas...

- Desembucha mulher! – Falou Lilly curiosa.

- Ok... Vamos fazer o seguinte com a Miss Delacour... –começou Hayley que falava com uma expressão malvada no rosto. Quanto mais ela falava, mais nós gostávamos da idéia. E minuto ou outro, cada uma expressava sua idéia, hora ou outra alguém completava cada idéia... Até entrarmos num acordo. – Certo! Depois da aula de História da Magia nós colocamos o plano em prática!

---

- Bom dia, classe... – era o professor. Tão nanico com aquele cabelo grisalho e descuidado... Ele entrava na sala de aula com muitos livros nas mãos, como sempre. – Abram o livro na página 25, capitulo 3... Vamos estudar duendes... – Ele falou. Era incrível. Nós SEMPRE estudávamos duendes...

---

Para nós, a aula parecia demorar um século para acabar. Hay e Lou dormiram quase que de imediato, as duas quase chegaram a babar. Eu, ousada como sempre, fiquei ouvindo musica do meu querido aparelhinho trouxa dado pela mamãe. Lilly estava desenhando enquanto Claire escrevia uma nova musica ou lixava as unhas... Até que o sinal tocou e a hora havia chegado!

- Sai! Eu quero sentir o gostinho de acabar com a Mini-Fleur – falava Louise empurrando Lilly para trás, na parede. Nós estávamos escondidas encostadas na parede de um corredor, e do outro lado, vinha Gabrielle.

- Lou, amorzinho, não me mate, mas acho justo que a Hay faça isso, afinal, a idéia foi dela, sabe...? – Disse a Claire sorrindo amarelo, já que ela também queria pular em cima da loirinha aguada.

- Ta bom então. – Falou Hayley corajosa – No três heim... Um... Dois... Três!

- Olá! – Dissemos nós cinco em uníssono, o que fez Gabrielle pular assustada, já que nós falarmos com ela, com toda a certeza era pior do que ser atropelada por uma manada de hipogrifos.

- O... O... O-O que vocês... Querem? – Perguntou a retardada da menina gaguejando medrosa... Ela era sempre tão patética... Por Merlin!

- Nada não... – Eu respondi com um sorriso malandro nos lábios – Apenas queremos fazer uma perguntinha, nada de mais... Perguntamos pra todo mundo já...

- Ah... Ok... – Ela disse suspirando com alivio – Pode fazer...!

- Qual o bicho que mais te dá medo, Gabrielle? – Perguntou Lilly tentando ser simpática, com um ar bobo na voz.

- Ah... Mas é muito fácil – Ela começou com ar de superioridade na voz enquanto nós estávamos totalmente eufóricas – Eu e a Fleur, minha irmã, morremos de medo de barata! – Ela falou com expressão de nojo.

Nós sorrimos mais ainda. Um jarro de luz marrom e brilhante saiu da varinha da Hay e Gabriella Delacour passou por uma transformação bizarra. Ela ficou pequena e de repente, olhamos para o chão e havia uma baratinha nojenta e cascuda correndo de um lado para o outro sem saber onde ia. Nós cinco começamos a rir orgulhosas pelo o que havíamos feito...

- Muito bonito não, garotas...? – Nós viramos em direção da onde vinha a voz com cara de espanto e o professor de História da Magia nos encarava. Ele vira tudo, TUDO o que havíamos feito com a nojentinha. – Transformem-na de volta e...

O professor caiu durinho no chão! Pretrificus Totallus, foi isso que Claire lançou nele não verbalmente! A maior enrascada que nós nos metemos, mas não ligamos nem um pouco, sempre nos metíamos em confusões...

- Por favor, quero as seguintes alunas em minha sala... – Era Madama Máxime, era feminina mas não parecia nem um pouco com aquele francês marrento da diretora. Nós nos entreolhamos com olhares divertidos e vimos que Gabrielle não estava por perto – Claire Black, Louise Mounteoux, Hayley Poyter, Emilly Boir e Jennevivy Mafloy... As chamadas _MadGirls_... Por gentileza!_ –_ ela estava uma fera e o "MadGirls" dela saiu realmente irônico...

- Fudeu! – Foi a única coisa que cada uma de nós conseguiu murmurar, mas ainda sim nos vingaríamos da menininha idiota por ser covarde.

Naquele mesmo instante, nos levantamos e nos dirigíamos a sala da torre mais alta de Beauxbatons. Onde ficava o escritório da diretora, claro, que aquele lugar era o mais conhecido por nós... Madame Máxime adora nossas visitas, claro... Ela com, no mínimo, seus duzentos anos, uma francesa tradicional, estava sempre tão bem vestida... Ela era bonita para alguém da sua idade. Admito. As rugas não lhe atrapalhavam e ao menos estavam presentes, era sempre tão elegante e seu único defeito era ser alta... Tem quem diga que ela era filha de gigantes...

Bem, nós seguíamos o nosso caminho "rotina". Íamos para a diretoria pelo menos quatro vezes na **semana**, por isso, sabíamos a senha da semana... Não tínhamos culpa de gostar de diversão, poxa. Sempre fazíamos algumas coisas "'inaceitáveis'" com os alunos, professores e uma única vez com Madame Máxime, transformamos ela num porquinho da índia...

Quando entramos no escritório, as pessoas presentes eram: Gabrielle Delacour, com os olhos marejados, nós olhamos para ela com total desprezo, o professor de história da magia, ainda estava meio duro se é que me entende... Madame Máxime e o pior. Nossos pais!

A senhora diretora conjurou cadeiras para que nós nos sentássemos, não estávamos sem aí para bronca que levaríamos, não importava. Era sempre a mesma coisa inútil...

- Eu não agüento mais as brincadeiras que essas meninas fazem com meus alunos e funcionários! – Bradou Madame Máxime enquanto escrevia alguma coisa em um pergaminho.

Nós não fazíamos idéia do que eles estavam falando... Cláh só olhava para os pés balançando-os freneticamente perdida nos pensamentos. Lou olhava para a diretora de cara feia mexendo os lábios murmurando baixinho respostas que a diretora bem merecia, aquele orgulho que ela tinha tava atravessando limites, sabe? Eu nem ao menos tinha percebido que minha mãe também tava ali, pra falar a verdade... Eu tava ouvindo musica no meu bebê, digo, meu aparelho de musica trouxa e balançava a cabeça animadamente. Lilly ultrapassava as leis dos bons alunos, ela cantava. É.Cantava! Alguma baladinha inglesa, acho... Hay estava tão absorta nas pinturas dos quadros que obviamente era uma ótima distração para que não risse da cara da diretora.

- Perdão, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. – Madame Máxime deu uma pausa e olhou para nós que estávamos desatentas. Depois disse em alto e bom tom – Transferência...

- O QUE?! – Nós gritamos e fomos acompanhados por nossos pais. Levantamos na mesma hora olhando para a diretora.

Era isso. Seríamos expulsas daquela escola medíocre!? Nós levantamos o nosso reino naquela escola e com ela íamos morrer! PAM! Morremos. Claro, essas são as palavras de Claire. E eu concordo! Aquela escola não era NADA sem a gente. Nós realmente fazíamos aquelas escola ser alguma coisa! Era inacreditável. Estávamos incréculas!

- COMO PODEM NOS EXPULSAR POR CAUSA DA MALDITA GABRIELLE DELACOUR...?! – berrou Louise indignada e aparentemente revoltada.

- Louise! Que é isso, filha?! – Disse a senhora Mouteoux tentando acalmar a Lo-Lou.

- Que isso nada, mãe! Pelo menos nós vamos para que escola? – Perguntou Louise entre dentes com a raiva visível em seus rosto. Todas nós tínhamos lagrimas nos olhos. Nos conhecemos lá, formamos o nosso quinteto e depois de sete anos, depois de tantas brincadeiras, seriamos expulsas? – Tomara que seja algo decente, porque essa aqui não é nem um pouco. – murmurou Louise.

Enquanto ela e seu pai conversavam, uma coruja parda entrava pela janela do escritório. Fitamos a criatura com curiosidade.

- Ótimo! O ministério da Magia aceitou minha decisão e o Albus também! – Disse Madame Máxime com um sorriso no rosto... – Vocês não vão voltar para cá após o natal, irão para Hogwarts! Em Londres.

Nossa expressão se transformou em puro alivio. Sorrisos eram visíveis em nossos lábios, então estava tudo bem. Tínhamos amigos lá, ué....

_Fim de narração._

* * *

Tomara que vocês tenham gostado! Respondendo ao único review(u.u'):

**Leonard Ellyot**: Que bom que você tenha gostado! Nós demoramos um pouquinho mas postamos. Na próxima semana o capitulo dois já vai estar no ar, ok? E sim, foi o primeiro e o único review [risos]! Obrigada pela review! Sua participação é muito importante pra gente. Beeijo

Próximo capitulo: _Hogwarts_!


End file.
